donkey_kongfandomcom_pt-20200222-history
Cranky Kong
Também conhecido como o Donkey Kong Sr. '''(seu nome verdadeiro) é o rabugento & resmungão avô de Donkey Kong sendo que este atua como um guia para ajudar o seu neto ou seus amigos ao longo de sua jornada com algumas experiências que ele teve. Cranky quando ele era o Donkey Kong, foi o principal adversário de Mario no jogo antes de sua aposentadoria. Por causa de suas experiencias como original de Donkey Kong, muitas vezes ele pensa que Donkey Kong nunca será tão grande como um personagem que ele foi durante a sua juventude. Juventude thumb|left|107pxAntes de ser o Cranky Kong, ele é na verdade é o primeiro Donkey Kong a partir dos jogos de arcade na sua juventude. Quando ele era jovem, foi capturado pelos Humanos da Terra para ser a atração de um circo onde ele era maltratado, Cranky Kong se liberta sequestra Pauline, mas foi preso de novo por Mario até ser salvo pelo seu filho Donkey Kong Jr. e lutou contra o primo de Mario, Stanley. Velhice thumbAparentemente, depois que foi derrotado por Stanley, Cranky consegue voltar pra Ilha DK em que se torna velho e rabugento. Aqui Cranky vive em uma barraco conhecido como Cabana de Cranky. A partir daqui, Cranky dá conselhos sobre vários itens do jogo e locais para seu neto, Donkey Kong e seu amigo, Diddy Kong. Conselhos por Dinheiro thumb|left|172pxNa Ilha do Crocodilo, Cranky constroi o Museu do Macaco onde mais uma vez vai dar informações, só que desta vez é por dinheiro (claro que os insultos são de graça). Cranky também espalha várias Moedas DK durante vários níveis do jogo que se K. Rool for derrotado, ele mostra ao Diddy Kong e Dixie Kong o seu Podium pra Herois de Video Game e conta as Moedas DK recolhidas. Revelado que ele é marido de Wrinkly Kong sendo que esta é avó de Donkey Kong. Adversario de novo thumb|left|130pxNo Espetáculo de Swanky, Cranky Kong é adversario de novo, so que desta vez é com Dixie & Kiddy que os desafiam de acertar o alvo em tres mini-jogos. Cranky também aparece no Kastelo de KAOS para criticar Dixie e Kiddy sobre vitória contra KAOS e K. Rool. No verdadeiro da final, Cranky vai faz alguns truques de esqui aquático até Funky Kong bater em algo, aí Cranky Kong resuge da agua com uma placa escrito "FIM" com tinta escorrendo. Ele está também no topo da lista de tempos no final do jogo, tendo o encerramento do jogo em 4:22 com 103%. Se o jogador terminar o jogo com a ajuda do código '''TUFST atingindo assim 105%, vai receber um troféu de Cranky Kong com roupa de faixa-preta sendo chamado de Macaco Imortal! Cientista Louco thumbAqui ele usa seu hobby de cientista onde neste jogo ele é hospedado no seu laboratório chamado Laboratório de Cranky que pode ser encontrado em todas as áreas (exceto Elmo Esconderijo). Pra que os Kongs tenham novos poderes e habilidades, Cranky tem que ser pago pra dar as poções que contem esses novos poderes. Cranky Kong permitirá jogar um jogo chamado Jetpac se os Kongs conseguirem coletar 15 Medalhas Banana. Os Kongs devem vencer o jogo Jetpac, a fim de obter a Moeda Rareware. Cranky também atua como treinador dos Kongs durante a luta de boxe contra K. Rool. Treinador thumb|left|144pxCranky Kong, juntamente com a sua esposa Wrinkly que já está morta, ensina Donkey Kong como usar os controles exclusivos nas Aulas de Cranky de DK: King of Swing. Cranky juntamente com Candy Kong é o Kong não jogável em DK: King of Swing no festival da Geleia Selvagem. thumbEle ensina DK & Diddy a jogabilidade de DK: Jungle Climber e também aparece em vários níveis para ensinar mais movimentos. Cranky tem um papel estranhamente ativo e bem-humorado neste jogo, já que ele segue DK, Diddy e Xananab toda as ilhas. Ele também diz aos personagens o que eles podem fazer com as Moedas Banana, Moedas DK e de Barris de Óleo que encontram ao longo dos níveis em que são coletados. Retornando de Cena thumb|left|206pxCranky Kong tem uma loja em cada mundo e muitas vezes faz comentários sarcásticos sobre o que Donkey e Diddy Kong vão comprar. Além de Donkey e Diddy, Cranky Kong tambem é o único da trilogia original para fazer um retorno. Segundo ele, o motivo que fez a loja foi porque a sua pensão foi revogada, então ele tem que vender as coisas para ganhar dinheiro. Voltando aos Velhos Tempos Dubladores *Dublador Inglês: Aron Tager. *Dublador Japonês: Ryūsei Nakao (série animada), Takashi Nagasako (2007-presente). *Dublador Português: Fábio Tomazine. Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Aliados Categoria:Kongs